


A Proper Bath

by theonetheten



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bathing/Washing, M/M, blowjob, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 17:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6865513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonetheten/pseuds/theonetheten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beginning right at the end of the Subaki/Hinata B support, Subaki instructs Hinata on how he is supposed to bathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proper Bath

**Author's Note:**

> No one can convince me this is not 10000% canon

            “Wait! Where are you dragging me now?” Hinata shouted in protest.

            “We’re starting with step one. You need to take a bath. Come on!” Subaki insisted, keeping a firm grip on Hinata’s arm.

            “Whaaaaaaaat?! No, I don't want to!” Hinata cried out. Subaki was only slightly stronger than he, but had the upper hand due to the unexpectedness of his advance. While Hinata could only squirm and flail, Subaki had a determined hold on him and was towing him along with ease. “I’m a grown man! You can’t force me to take a bath!”

            “I’m _not_ forcing you,” Subaki said calmly, as he tugged Hinata toward the hot springs against his will. “Trust me, you _want_ to look cleaner than you do now. You’re just afraid to let go of your old habits.”

            Hinata resented his condescending tone… but he couldn’t deny what Subaki was saying. He had intended to take a bath earlier, but got caught up in training and errands, and couldn’t quite find the time for it. He supposed it would be easier for both of them if he just humored Subaki. He freed his arm from Subaki’s grasp, but continued to follow him. He noticed Subaki didn’t even look back to make sure Hinata hadn’t just run off, and instead continued to march confidently toward the baths. What a conceited guy, Hinata thought.

            “All right, now, off with all that,” Subaki said, waving his hand dismissively at Hinata’s clothes.

            “Ugh, you don’t have to tell me _how_ to take a bath! I know how it works!” Hinata spat.

            “Really? It seems to me like you do not,” Subaki replied in his usual flippant tone.

            Why did I ever even talk to him, Hinata wondered as he pulled the outer plates off his armor. He started untying his uwa-obi when he noticed that Subaki was stripping down too.

            “You’re bathing too?” Hinata asked. “I thought you had your whole crazy routine ‘first thing in the morning, right after waking up!’” Hinata said, imitating Subaki.

            “Indeed, I already freshened up today. I am here to help you, of course.” Subaki did not notice the intended insult.

            Hinata couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He hesitated, insulted. “I- Look, I told you, I know how to take a bath!”

            “I do not think that you do,” Subaki said casually. “It’s simply not possible that you would walk around looking the way that you do if you knew how to properly care for yourself.”

            “I can’t believe this!” Hinata said, indignantly. “I-“

            “I’m just trying to help you,” Subaki said. “Remember? You told me you wanted to learn how to be handsome, like me!” He beamed.

            “Of all the stupid things I’ve ever said, I definitely regret that one the _most_ ,” Hinata growled. Subaki did not respond, and instead proceeded to take off more clothes. “Hey, look, I said I don’t want you to help me bathe! … Uh, Subaki!? Are you listening?!”

            “Hm? Oh… I’m sorry. I suppose I spaced out… I was remembering how it felt to be lavished by your compliments,” he said, still smiling cheerfully.

            Oh my god, this guy really is insane, Hinata thought. He realized there might actually be nothing he could say to stop Subaki, at this point. He supposed he was already half-nude and in the right spot, so he might as well go along with the bath... it couldn’t be helped at this point.

            “Stop, stop, stop. You’re already setting yourself up to fail,” Subaki insisted. Hinata paused in the middle of disrobing himself, slightly confused. Subaki was already down to his underclothes, with everything he had removed folded and set neatly on the bench in the changing area. Meanwhile, Hinata’s clothes lay in a pile.

            “Look at the way you’re just tearing those off,” Subaki critiqued. “You can’t treat your clothing that way. And leaving it in a pile on the floor!? It’s going to be horrifically wrinkled when you put it back on, not to mention filthy! Goodness, you need more help than I thought…”

            Hinata blushed as he stared at his clothing pile. He let go of his robe that he was about to remove in his usual way: grabbing wherever he could and peeling it from himself as quickly as possible. He didn’t say anything to Subaki’s criticism.

            “You have to do it like this,” Subaki said, positioning himself in front of Hinata and lifting his robe.

            “H-hey—! What are you—?”

            “You grab the clothing delicately at the ends, and—”

            “No! No no no no, you are NOT—” Hinata started to back away.

            Subaki continued to advance on Hinata. “Lift them above you slowly, taking care not to crease the fabric—”

            “Dude! This is not appropriate!” Hinata protested as his back hit the wall.

            “—and that’s how you need to disrobe. Now you try, like I explained,” Subaki finished, seemingly unaware of Hinata’s reservations. He released the robe that he had been pantomiming removal of.

            “I- I’ve got some issues with this!” Hinata said.

            “Ugh, already? This is absolutely the most basic of things you must do to stay clean, Hinata. I knew you were acting difficult, but I didn’t think it would be this bad… perhaps you really are hopeless,” Subaki said, looking very downtrodden.

            “J-jeez—” Hinata stuttered. Seeing Subaki so quickly go from seeming perfectly blissful to looking that disappointed… he felt a bit sorry for the guy, even if Subaki had just insulted him. “I- no, that’s not it,” Hinata said, exasperated. “I, um. I missed your explanation, so…”

            Subaki quickly perked up again. “That’s all it was? Thank goodness!” he said, relieved. “Well, we’re already behind on time, so let me just do this part for you. Pay attention next time, okay?” His smile returned.

            “Er, well, maybe we can just worry about it n-next time…” Hinata stammered.

            “Don’t you worry about it! I’ve got it taken care of,” Subaki said confidently. He proceeded to gently remove the rest of Hinata’s clothing, working meticulously yet efficiently. Hinata felt his hairs raise as Subaki’s fingertips grabbed and pulled each layer of cloth off his body. With Subaki standing several inches taller than he, it felt more than a little emasculating to be in this position—cornered and stripped by a larger man. Yet Subaki seemed so happy to help that Hinata felt bad for letting his ego get in the way. Clearly Subaki was well-intentioned, even if he was a little nutty.

            Without skipping a beat, Subaki delicately removed Hinata’s smallclothes, completely exposing him.

            “W-wait, I didn’t think you were going to – ah – can’t you show me the technique to bathe without –” Hinata stuttered out a sentence while Subaki went right on to remove his own underclothes and fold them neatly.

            “You know, you complain a lot,” Subaki observed. “It doesn’t matter how good you look if your personality is unpleasant. I know you can be a really nice guy, though, so I’m giving you the benefit of the doubt. But please keep that in the back of your mind—all of this work is for nothing if you’re terrible company.”

            It seemed like every time Subaki opened his mouth, he ruined any attempt Hinata made to think well of him.

            The two men went into the bathing area, with Hinata skulking shyly behind Subaki. Subaki’s strutting gait was uncompromised, even in the nude. He grabbed two nearby seats and placed them in the dead center of the bathing room. “Sit here, please,” he instructed, pointing at one of the seats.

            Hinata sat down without protest, slouching into a guarded and embarrassed posture. Meanwhile, Subaki collected a ridiculous amount of bathing supplies: a bucket of water, shampoos, oils, combs, brushes, multiple different soaps, sponges of different textures, and some items Hinata didn’t even recognize.

            “What even is all that crap!? I’ve never even seen these before!” Hinata asked in disbelief.

            “It figures that you wouldn’t even know what these are,” Subaki said, smiling playfully. “These items are always in the bath house, Hinata.”

            “I thought most of them were for – you know – the girls!”

            Subaki frowned. “Well… I suppose that explains why you’re here, doesn’t it? Now,” Subaki cleared his throat. “The first thing you must do is wash your hair. If you clean your body and then let down dirty hair, you’ve wasted your time.”

            Hinata had always washed his hair last.

            Subaki sat down closely behind Hinata, bringing with him two bottles that had a slight fragrance to them. “Here, look at these,” he said, handing them to Hinata. “The golden one is camellia oil, which you use in your hair after you’ve washed and combed it. The other bottle contains the shampoo I use. It’s rather expensive, so please get your own bottle. Just this once, I’ll let you use it.” As he spoke, he untied Hinata’s ponytail. His hair fell just past his shoulder blades, and tickled his bare skin slightly.

            Subaki poured a bit of water over Hinata’s head. Hinata began to pour some shampoo into his palms, when Subaki quickly stopped him. “What do you think you’re doing!? Don’t waste that stuff!”

            “I- I was going to, uh, use it, like you said—”  
            “No, no, there’s no way I’m letting _you_ do it,” Subaki said. “You have no idea what you’re doing! I mean, just look at your hair right now… it’s a disaster,” he said, gently pulling his fingers through Hinata’s wet hair. “I think it’ll be much more effective if I do things for you this time. That way, you’ll know how it _feels_ to really be clean,” Subaki said excitedly.

            “You mean…” Hinata turned scarlet. “You’re… going to just wash me…?”

            “Yes, precisely! I’m glad we’re finally on the same page.” Subaki looked gleeful. Hinata, meanwhile, was humiliated. This was going way too far. It was one thing to be dragged in here and stripped. But letting Subaki do all the washing!? Couldn’t he tell that this was completely inappropriate? They were grown men!

            “Subaki, this isn’t… I… what would someone think if they saw this!?”

            “I know,” Subaki said. “I’m glad you agree. It would be shameful if anyone saw how little you could take care of yourself,” he said solemnly. “But don’t worry. I really am going to help you!”

             Hinata wasn’t sure why he expected that to go any differently.

            Subaki proceeded run a comb through Hinata’s hair, gently tugging out any knots. He then pulled his fingers through each section as it was cleared, confirming that it was free of tangles. Hinata shivered a bit, both due to the cold and the slight tickle that each of Subaki’s tender touches brought. The chilly feeling of his wet back made him especially sensitive to the heat he could feel coming off Subaki’s skin. Since Subaki sat mere inches behind Hinata, his legs were closely beside Hinata’s, slightly straddling him without touching. Pleasant warmth radiated from him. Hinata occasionally felt Subaki’s breath graze his shoulders.

            In a way, the doting and careful grooming felt nice. If Hinata could forget for a moment the circumstances that he was in, it was relaxing to feel someone else’s caring touch. Hinata slowly let his guard down and allowed himself to enjoy Subaki’s efforts.

            “Now that we’ve made sure your hair isn’t in tangles, you can start to shampoo it,” Subaki instructed. He began lathering his hands with shampoo, in preparation to fix Hinata up. He massaged Hinata’s scalp, pressing his fingertips down firmly.

            “Ah…” Hinata sighed with relief at the sensation of pressure. Embarrassed by his outburst, he elaborated. “That’s actually kinda nice…” he admitted, blushing.

            “Of course,” Subaki said. His smile could be heard in his voice. “You have to do this every time you wash your hair—nothing will make you feel cleaner than massaging it into your scalp,” he explained.

            “Y… yeah,” Hinata mumbled. He wasn’t listening. He had closed his eyes and was allowing himself to be gently nudged every which way as Subaki massaged his head. His earlier embarrassment had faded away. Once Hinata’s roots were cleaned, Subaki proceeded to run his hands down strands of Hinata’s hair, thoroughly lathering it in shampoo. Feeling his hair being pulled and stroked sent shivers down Hinata’s spine.

            All too soon, the pleasant intimacy ended with Subaki dumping more water over Hinata’s head. “Bwuh-hey! You could’ve warned me, man!” Hinata exclaimed, rubbing his eyes. Moments later, another splash of cool water doused him. At least he was protecting his face this time.

            “Sorry,” Subaki said, in a manner that was all too charming. “You seemed comfortable. I didn’t want to take you out of it. This is all part of the spa treatment, after all!” He laughed jovially.

            Hinata was embarrassed that Subaki had noticed. Subaki began tying Hinata’s hair back up. “Now that your hair is nice and clean, I’ll show you how to properly cleanse your skin,” Subaki informed Hinata.

            “I… I’m really not sure that is necessary,” Hinata said, starting to feel flustered again. “I mean, all you have to do is… you know, you just scrub it down, so there’s not much to it, heh,” he said, laughing nervously.

            “What was the point of asking for my help if you’re already an expert?” Subaki said pointedly. “And by the way, there is much more to it than that. You’re about to find out.”

            “O- oh…” Hinata had run out of protests. He thought back to when he could’ve fled in the first place. That was perhaps his only chance.

            “Now! As you see here, there are many different types of soaps. The type that you use depends on what condition you’re in when you bathe. Given that this is probably your first proper bath ever…” Subaki raised his eyebrows in concern. “I’d say we’ll start with the harshest, most exfoliating scrub.”

            “That sounds highly intimidating,” Hinata said.

            “Don’t worry – the layer of grime on you is so thick, it is likely no match for you.” Subaki smiled as he said this, in the usual manner he does when he is blatantly insulting someone. He grabbed a large sponge and lathered it with soap that had the grainiest texture than Hinata had ever seen. When the sponge looked much sharper than it did soft, Subaki pressed it against Hinata’s back and started scrubbing.

            “YEOWCH!” Hinata yelped. Subaki stopped and leaned over Hinata’s shoulder, his chest touching Hinata’s back, and his face mere inches away from Hinata’s.

            “Was that too hard? Are you all right?” he asked, with genuine concern.

            “I…” Hinata was briefly distracted by Subaki’s closeness, and blushed ever so slightly. “Uh, yeah. Sorry. I just wasn’t expecting that. I’ll be fine,” he said, nervously. “It’s, uh, it is certainly exfoliating?”

            “All right,” Subaki said, smiling with relief. He moved back into his previous position. “I’ll go just a bit softer.”

            Several minutes of discomfort took place as Subaki covered Hinata’s back in the scratchy soap substance. It seemed the moments of serenity had passed, and reality had come back to Hinata: he was trapped, nude, in the bath house with probably the craziest guy in the army, who was insisting on manhandling him in every way possible. Somehow, Hinata had _asked_ for this.

            “Now then, how do you feel?” Subaki asked, proudly.

            “Raw…” Hinata shuddered.

            “Ah, I’m sorry,” Subaki said. He didn’t sound sorry. “This should feel nice, then.” He dumped cool water over Hinata’s back.

            The relief was immediate. “Ahhhh…”

            “I promise you, it’ll feel better once we’re done here,” Subaki said confidently. “You’ll be fresher than you’ve ever been before.”

            When Hinata thought of freshness, he hadn’t considered it might simply mean a fresh layer of skin.

            “I can tell you need a break,” Subaki noted. “Let’s try the other side…”

            He scooted his chair around Hinata to face him. Hinata closed his legs to minimize his embarrassment and slouched inward. Shamelessly, Subaki closed the gap even further by spreading his legs around Hinata’s. Hinata looked off to the side to avoid any inappropriate glances.

            Subaki pressed a hand on Hinata’s shoulder and fixed his posture. When he got a good look at Hinata’s front, he gasped in shock. “Hinata! Y-You’re covered in scratches!”

            “I, uh…” Hinata blushed at the exposure. “I tend to nick myself here and there when training, and…” he trailed off.

            “Here and there!? You look like you were attacked!”

            “Uh, well, maybe I am a little clumsy…?”

            “Hinata…” Subaki looked at him with concern. “Please take better care of yourself. Not just with grooming… you can’t treat your body like this! When you train, you have to be sure not to injure yourself! Next time you’re practicing, please let me know. I want to tag along.”

            The earnestness in Subaki’s expression was endearing enough to make Hinata forget about all his previous complaints of Subaki’s personality. This must be how he does it, Hinata thought.

            “Heh, well, if you insist,” Hinata replied.

            Subaki gave a charming smile. “I absolutely do. Thank you for letting me take care of you, Hinata.”

            Hinata just smiled in response.

            “Now then. I can’t use the same kind of soap on your chest… you should know that a scrub like that is much too harsh for skin that’s still tender from injury,” Subaki explained.

            “Yeah, no kidding.” Hinata shuddered at the idea of using that grainy stuff on his cuts.

            “Instead, we’ll just go with this mild soap…” Subaki lathered it on his hands, and began rubbing Hinata’s shoulders and chest.

            “W-woah, wait, aren’t you going to at least use a sponge!?”

            “Absolutely not. Your skin is much too sensitive for something like that! Don’t tell me you use a sponge when you’re like this!?”

            “I… well… er…”

            Subaki shook his head. “Then I’m glad I came when I did,” he said.

            He continued to rub his hands all over Hinata’s chest and shoulders without pause.

            Subaki’s hands were… soft. Seeing him train, one might think he’d have the calloused hands of a battle-hardened warrior. Yet somehow, they were as smooth as could be. Subaki’s gentle touches and caring expression were getting under Hinata’s skin. He felt himself feeling again the warmth of Subaki’s touch compared to the slight chill of the room, and aware of the ways in which he was subtly checking each scratch to make sure it was neither fresh nor a permanent scar, and the way that this had all seemed so incredibly important to him…

            Hinata’s face flushed. Subaki continued to work on him silently, seeming blissfully unaware that the way he was touching Hinata was becoming more and more intimate. He moved down Hinata’s abdomen, following the hardened contours built over years of training. The marks from accidents had thinned out around his lower stomach and hips, but there were still stray cuts here and there. What a klutz, thought Subaki. At the same time, he had some respect for Hinata—his capable actions on the battlefield belied his clumsiness when training.

            Subaki shifted positions and pushed his chair out behind him. He knelt on the floor and gently pushed Hinata’s knees apart.

            “Uuuum!” Hinata protested.

            “I’m just washing your legs. Gah, they’re covered in cuts, too. How did you manage to get some of these?” Subaki asked.

            “Well, some of those are just from falling over. Uh, a few are pretty old now… I know a few times I’ve lost my grip on my sword, and it sliced me on the way down…”

            “Hinata…”

            “Don’t worry about it! I’m fine. That’s why I train so much! That way, I won’t make these mistakes on the battlefield.”

            Subaki furrowed his brow. “Just try not to lose any digits on me, all right?” He continued lathering Hinata, now starting at his ankles and working his way up. “So, can you feel a difference in how you’re supposed to wash yourself?”

            “Well, you certainly do things a lot more… c-carefully…” Hinata began to flush. Subaki’s hands tickled him slightly on the way up his legs. Kneeling before Hinata, he also was nearly at eye level with… with… Hinata couldn’t think too hard about it, or else…

            Hinata cleared his throat, hoping it would clear his head too. “All in all, it seems like you just have to be mindful of what condition you’re in before you bathe, and choose products appropriately…”

            “Precisely!” Subaki cheered. He smiled brightly at Hinata… and began gingerly rubbing his inner thighs.

            It was too much. The closeness, the touching, the shameless exposure, the softness of Subaki’s skin, the way he applied pressure just right at all the most tender points… the room no longer felt quite so cold, and instead Hinata started feeling overwhelmingly hot. He couldn’t stop it anymore. With his cock mere inches from Subaki’s face and hands, he swelled. His heart raced and his head felt foggy. He felt more excited than embarrassed. The image of Subaki before him – kneeling down with all his attention focused on Hinata – had become erotic rather than humiliating.

            With a decisive flourish of his hands against Hinata’s skin, Subaki stood up, looking satisfied. Hinata could swear he caught just a moment—a glimmer—in Subaki’s eye as he noticed Hinata’s change. “All right, let’s rinse you off,” he said, sounding completely unaware.

            He stood before Hinata and poured water over his head, just enough to rinse off the light layer of soap that he had applied. The cleansing allowed Hinata a momentary break from the fog that had formed. Perhaps he could get himself under control…

            Subaki bent down and put his hands on Hinata’s shoulders. “So, how do you feel?” he asked, delighted. He was, once again, very, very close to Hinata. Further, the way he was standing made it difficult for Hinata to close his legs in a way that would not be too obvious.

            “Um…” Hinata’s face felt hot, and yet somehow Subaki still seemed to radiate warmth. “Yeah! V-very refreshed a-and…” he found himself stuttering and stumbling as he tried to act natural. Plus, with that firm and confident touch on his shoulders… his erection throbbed.

            “And…?” Subaki said, expectantly. “Ah, what’s this?” He looked down, right at Hinata.

            “That’s—um—you were—!”

            “Ah, of course. You aren’t quite clean yet, are you?” Subaki asked in a singsong voice. He had that expression again… the one that usually seems so playful, but now it seemed almost… devilish. “Let me take care of you, all right?”

            Subaki knelt down again, positioning himself right in front of Hinata’s cock. The lusty smile on his face increased Hinata’s anticipation. He throbbed again, leaking slightly. “I… I…” Hinata’s breathing became shallower. “Yes... you're right. I... I'll need your help with this one,” he admitted, bashfully.

            “You’re making a mess, even now,” Subaki teased. “It’s like you didn’t learn a thing today!” He gripped the base of Hinata’s cock and gave him a firm squeeze. Hinata leaked and squirted more, thoroughly wetting himself at the tip. His erection shuddered in Subaki’s grip.

            Hinata felt dizzy with desire. “I’ve… always been like that…” he admitted shamefully. “I g-guess I am pretty messy, huh…” he joked.

            Subaki gave him a gentle laugh and a charming smile. Having tortured Hinata long enough, he began to lovingly stroke Hinata’s cock, coaxing out more and more precum with each pull.

            “A-ahha… nnnh…” Hinata whimpered desperately.

            He increased the pace of his strokes. The delight in Subaki’s expression gave him away. “Subaki…” Hinata whispered. “Th-this is what you were… going to do all along, isn’t it…”

            Hinata had spilled so much precum that the dripping beads of fluid started to collect around Subaki’s hand. “Goodness…” Subaki sighed. “This isn’t working at all… I can’t clean you up if you’re like this,” he stated, completely ignoring Hinata’s previous comment. “Fortunately, I have the perfect solution.”

            He leaned forward so that his lips just brushed Hinata’s cock. He paused to relish the moment.

            Hinata gasped. “Subaki—! You’re going to—!”

            Subaki parted his lips and eased Hinata’s cock into his mouth. Hinata let out a shuddered breath as he watched Subaki engulf him in a tender kiss. Subaki paused once the head of Hinata’s cock had passed the boundary in between his lips. There was plenty to clean off without taking his whole cock just yet, thought Subaki. He lightly flicked his tongue against Hinata’s smooth head, lapping up juice that had flowed out of the slit. Each gentle stroke of Subaki’s tongue sent pulses of pleasure through Hinata. Hinata closed his eyes, allowing himself to be lost in the sensations. The warmth inside Subaki’s mouth was incredible. The touches of his tongue were just as tender as his fingers had been. Subaki increased the intensity, now pressing his tongue firmly into Hinata and swirling it around his head – after all, he needed more than just a gentle cleaning.

            “N-nngh! Aahh!” Hinata moaned desperately, not able to contain himself.

            Warm precum poured into Subaki’s mouth. He drew in suction to swallow. He loved the salty-sweet taste of Hinata’s juices. Pleased with his work on Hinata’s head, he slid further down Hinata’s shaft. His soft lips were able to slide down Hinata’s wet skin easily. With Hinata fully in his mouth, Subaki could feel spurts of precum splashing against the back of his throat. He swallowed each drop. His throat compressed the tip of Hinata’s cock.

            “Haa…ah!” Hinata cried out again. “S… Subaki…” Hinata groaned out his name in a breathy voice.

            His body tensed. Subaki began rhythmically bobbing his head up and down. His tongue remained positioned under the head of Hinata’s cock, and as he sucked, it rubbed ever so slightly on Hinata’s sensitive underside. He shaped it in such a way that gave Hinata a nice spot to spill precum on, so there was no chance it would overflow. Subaki didn’t want any of his treat to go to waste. Hinata lifted his lids halfway and watched his friend passionately suck on him. Seeing his cock disappear into Subaki’s mouth was such a rush. Subaki focused his gaze on Hinata and gave him a lusty look as he worked. The look of sheer _hunger_ in Subaki’s eyes was too much. After all that had happened today, the last thing Hinata needed was Subaki teasing him about not lasting very long. His cock throbbed in Subaki’s mouth in response to the stare. He shut his eyes and retreated back to the world of pure sensation. He gently placed a hand on Subaki’s head, hoping to perhaps be able to anticipate when Subaki was going to overload him with stimulation. Subaki’s hair was so soft, thought Hinata, and he noted that it was a direct opposite to his own rough hands.

            Hinata’s shy grasp on Subaki’s head made him all the more eager to finish the job. Subaki redoubled his efforts to massage and pleasure Hinata’s cock. Poor Hinata, he thought. Poor, poor innocent little Hinata. He was much too nice to run screaming from Subaki’s numerous advances, and Subaki knew that. He loved the way Hinata smiled when he genuinely believed what someone else was saying—which was all the time, because he was incredibly gullible. He swallowed again, applying sensuous pressure to Hinata’s firm tip. It is so like Hinata, thought Subaki, to have a leaky cock like this. He pressed his tongue firmly into Hinata’s frenulum, and then flicked it upwards, giving that tender spot a hearty lick. More pulsing, more precum. He swirled his tongue around the head. Another throb, more salty-sweet liquid. He drew in harshly, applying suction, and then slowly released it.

            “Aah! Hhha…!” Hinata’s cock shuddered against Subaki’s lips as he cried out. That did it, thought Subaki. He pulled harder with each suck. He felt Hinata gripping his head, pulling his hair slightly. Subaki could feel and taste the precum pouring out of Hinata, a prelude to the gush he was about to get. He gulped down each spurt, working overtime as he felt Hinata’s cock pulsing in preparation for climax.

            Hinata opened his eyes again, wanting to watch as he came into Subaki’s mouth. He had some trouble focusing his vision—unlike before where he had to take shelter in the world of pure sensation, it seemed now that the overwhelming pleasure was stealing him away. Subaki was looking back at him, with eager eyes that seemed to say, “Come for me.”

            “Subaki… I… I’m going to…” Hinata panted out his words.

            Hinata felt himself thrusting his hips without any intent on his part. He let out a desperate groan as his pleasure swelled all at once and released into Subaki’s mouth. Subaki could barely keep up with the gushing fluid, swallowing as fast as he could and just managing to keep from spilling any.

            As Hinata gasped to catch his breath, Subaki waited dutifully and kept a mouthful of him until he was certain there was no more to swallow, all the while looking at Hinata expectantly. The fog in Hinata’s mind slowly lifted. He gently stroked Subaki’s hair. Now certain that Hinata was finished, Subaki pulled his lips off of Hinata’s slowly shrinking cock. Despite the job he had just done, he showed no signs of exhaustion or dishevelment. He licked his lips and lightly smacked them together once. There was no sign of all the fluid Hinata had leaked, nor even of his hand having been squarely in the middle of Subaki’s head. As per usual, his hair and face were pristine.

            Hinata slowly lifted his hand off of Subaki’s head. “I… um…” His shame and embarrassment had returned to him. He blushed profusely. Worse yet, he could swear that Subaki looked different—not just like a fellow soldier and friend. He now looked so… attractive, and Hinata never knew what to do around attractive people.

            Subaki smiled at him. “You’re thinking about how handsome I am, aren’t you? I know that look—it’s the look I get when I think about it, too.”

            Well, thought Hinata, that is definitely still Subaki. No matter how attractive he looked, he still ruined it when he opened his mouth.

            “Oh, I’m sorry. I ruined the moment, didn’t I?” Subaki asked. “You were making such a cute flustered face.”

            Hinata’s face flushed again. “I, er, was I...?” He bit his lip nervously.

            “That's almost it, but not quite,” Subaki added, rising to Hinata’s eye level. “I know how I can get it back…” He leaned in and shamelessly kissed Hinata, feeling the warm flush of his cheeks and his moist breath.

            “Mmph!” Hinata flinched, leaning back slightly. Subaki followed him to keep the depth of the kiss, and shoved his tongue into Hinata’s mouth. Hinata still had no idea how to handle these sudden and intense advances. He simply sat dumbfounded and allowed Subaki to have his way with him.

            “Mmmm…” Subaki hummed as he confidently explored Hinata’s mouth. Despite his rough exterior, Hinata’s tongue was as soft as could be. Subaki traced his tongue along the gentle contours of Hinata’s mouth, along his cheeks, under his lips, finally sucking lightly on Hinata’s lower lip and tugging it slightly as he pulled back.

            Hinata had that flustered look again, the one that Subaki had so badly wanted to see. “There it is,” he said with satisfaction. He gave Hinata a sultry, half-lidded look. “You’re very cute, Hinata.”

            “Um… thanks…” Hinata replied. “I’m glad you seem to… like me,” he added.

            “Oh, you are? That’s good to hear,” Subaki said smugly, “because you were fighting tooth and nail against me before!”

            “Shut up,” Hinata said, averting eye contact. “I never… I didn’t…”

            “I know,” Subaki said. “You’ve never done anything like this, have you? Even if I had been up front with you, you would’ve had no idea what to do.”

            “Yeah,” Hinata admitted.

            “Then I’m glad you went along with it. But… do you have any regrets?” Subaki asked.

            “No way,” Hinata chuckled. “The attention was... it was really amazing. A-and the other stuff, too. You… you’re… uh, really good.”

            “I know.” Subaki gave him a smug smile. “I’d like it if we could keep doing this,” he requested. “But don’t let me get in the way of you pursuing a woman and making a family. We are royal retainers, after all, and it would do Hoshido well for us to have families.”

            “S-so… are you saying…”

            “… Keep visiting me, okay? If you don’t, I’ll miss your taste.”

            Hinata still couldn’t get over his shyness around these matters. “Ah… um, all right,” he said with deference. His back still felt raw from the scrub, and he was starting to get very cold sitting in the bathing area. “Let’s, uh, dry off, and head out…”

            “Yes, I agree,” Subaki said. “I think the others will really notice a difference in you, now. You’re much cleaner than before!” He stood up and began putting away the grooming supplies.

            Hinata hoped that was the _only_ thing noticeably different.


End file.
